Miracle
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [YunJae] Tujuan Yunho adalah mengakhiri kisah ini dengan 'Happy Ending', tapi.. / "AWAS! YUNHO!" / Jae.. aku mencintaimu. /RnR please..


**Ebby's Stories Line :**

** – Miracle (The Happiness) –**

Pipi menggembung sehingga bibirnya mengerucut dan tatapan menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi terus dilancarkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar ini. Mogok bicara selama dua jam belum membuahkan hasil, makanya ia menambah upayanya agar keinginannya terwujud. Seorang _namja_ yang memiliki paras cantik hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan si anak remaja itu sembari memasukkan beberapa stel pakaian ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang–tanpa ada niat mengganggu kegiatan si anak. Toh nantinya akan kembali menjadi remaja hiperaktif yang tengah mengalami pubertas, dia sudah hapal.

_Kriet_.. suara pintu terbuka yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah kepala dari baliknya–seorang _namja_ berstatuskan kepala keluarga. Ia memperhatikan dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar sejenak. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada si _namja_ cantik.

Jaejoong menoleh, mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Yunho lalu memandangi anak remaja yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mempertahankan raut mukanya yang bisa dibilang imut – sedikit. "_Aigoo_.. Changmin_ie_, _geumanhae_. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Si kepala keluarga menghilang dari ambang pintu. Setelah mengancing resluiting tas yang dipersiapkannya tadi, Jaejoong pun melangkah keluar kamar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah si remaja bernama lengkap Jung Changmin. Changmin makin merengut kesal. Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dan meninju kasur. Kenapa? Seseorang yang ia harapkan akan membela, malah pergi sebgitu saja. Ditambah perkataan terakhir sang kepala keluarga terdengar seperti perintah yang harus segera di laksanakan. Hash..!

"Huwee.. kenapa tak ada yang mengerti aku?" jerit Changmin frustasi. Sengaja dengan volume kuat supaya dua orang tadi bisa mendengar dan tidak mengabaikannya. Changmin butuh tempat pelampiasan.

**~xXXx~**

Suasana sangat hening dan hikmat. Semua mata terpaut pada tiga sosok yang berdiri di mimbar. Dari hadirin yang datang, tampak seorang _namja_ muda berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jasnya duduk dengan muka merungut. Kesal sekaligus sedih. Orang yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan cintai–melebihi saudara–berdiri berdampingan bersama seorang _namja_ di hadapan pendeta. Yah.. ini adalah acara pernikahan, mempersatukan dua anak manusia di hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tapi.. ada sedikit perbedaan. Dimana pada umumnya pasangan yang menikah adalah lelaki dan perempuan, pernikahan ini menyatukan dua orang lelaki – artinya bergender sama. Tak banyak protes yang mereka terima karena sebelumnya sudah pernah terjadi hal seperti ini, pernikahan sesame _namja_. Jadi para tamu undangan yang adalah warga sekitar gereja tak asing lagi dan menerimanya tanpa mencibir atau menghujat. Siapapun berhak bahagia, bukan?

"Choi Jonghun, apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Hongki sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji setia sehidup-semati dengannya?" tanya pendeta pada seorang _namja_ berhidung mancung yang mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam elegant–membuatnya terlihat makin tampan.

Senyum Jonghun mengembang. "Aku bersedia."

Pendeta yang sudah berumur ini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja_ manis berpakaian serba putih yang terlihat agak tegang, namun tak mengurangi kadar pancaran bahagia dari matanya. "Lee Hongki, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Jonghun sebagai pasanganmu dalam suka maupun duka dan berjanji setia sehidup-semati dengannya?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Hongki mantab.

Haru menyelimuti seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik yang duduk di paling depan menyaksikan proses pengucapan janji suci pernikahan di hadapannya. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di matanya, namun belum jatuh. Biarpun sebenarnya hamper seluruh yang datang juga merasa haru, tapi Jaejoonglah yang paling terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menyendu. Seseorang yang senantiasa berada di sebelah _namja_ cantik itu menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sama.

Hembusan napas terasa di pipi kiri Jaejoong. "_Uri_ Hongki sudah besar.."

Bibir _cherry_ merah merekah itu melengkung, mengiyakan pernyataan barusan. Jemari lentiknya balas menggenggam tangan kekar tersebut. Kemudian sesuatu jatuh tepat di atas pundak Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik ini tak membalas kalimat itu, mukanya sudah merah menahan tangis haru. Melihat pernikahan ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang selalu tersimpan di buku memorinya. Akhirnya sebulir kristal cair jatuh menuruni pipi putih itu.

"_Neomu haengbokesseo_, Boo.. _saranghae_, _jeongmal saranghae_."

Dan bibir Jaejoong melengkung sempurna. Tersenyum bahagia.

**~xXXx~**

_Tuhan, bagaimana kabarMu hari ini? Adakah hal yang tidak menyenangkan? Hm.. semoga saja semua berjalan baik. Terima kasih karena tetap memberikan napas kehidupan sehingga aku masih bisa melihat dunia ini dan bertemu dengan para malaikat kecil itu. Aku bahagia berada di sini. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terima kasih. Seperti sebelumnya, kami akan menghabiskan seharian ini dengan bermain, membuat kenangan indah.. lindungi kami Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..

_Ah ya, Minhwan sedang sakit demam. Berikan dia kesembuhan, Tuhan.. aku tidak kuat melihatnya berbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Minhwan anak yang ceria dan sedikit hiperaktif, jadi pasti akan ganjil bila tak ada si pecinta ayam itu. Untuk Jihyun nuna.. berikan ketabahan supaya tak marah-marah jika kami isengi.. he he. Aku tak mau Jihyun nuna cepat tua karena nuna belum benar-benar menjadi biarawati. Untuk suster kepala dan suster lainnya, berikan kesehatan, jauhkan dari penyakit apapun itu._

Tidak berubah. Masih sama, walau sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tetap mempesona–meski ia tak menyadarinya dulu. Bibir semerah _cherry_ yang melengkung kecil itu terlihat mempermanis setiap lekukan di wajah yang menawan tersebut. Rutukan bodoh pantas dilontarkan untuk dirinya karena tidak peka dan tak pernah mencoba menoleh agar dapat melihat karya Tuhan yang sebenarnya terlukis sangat indah melebihi cantiknya bunga mawar tengah merekah.

Pipi yang sedikit dihiasi rona merah, mata terpejam, poni memanjang menutupi alis, rambut hitam pekat yang sekarang hampir menyentuh bahu dan kulit seputih susu–membuat matanya benar-benar terbuka. Apa yang kurang sampai ia lupa menatap ke arahnya? Manusia bodoh. Yah.. dia tak akan menyangkal. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas sehingga tercipta seulas senyum di bibir tebal berbentuk hati ini. Ada kerinduan terpancar dari tatapannya–rindu yang sepertinya telah bertumpuk-tumpuk dan siap di curahkan. Jae.. _bogoshipda_.

_Pokoknya semua kebaikan untuk hari ini.. he he. Tuhan, ku serahkan hidup dan hari ini ke tanganMu. Juga yang lainnya jangan lupa Kau perhatikan. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. sebanyak-banyaknya. Semoga hariMu menyenangkan Tuhan, amin._ Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata bulat indah dengan binarnya yang mengagumkan. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Puas bercerita pada sang pencipta dalam doanya.

Saat hendak beranjak dari duduknya, baru ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Sontak _big doe eyes_ milik Jaejoong terbelalak lebar begitu mengetahui orang itu. Mukanya yang tadi tenang–bahagia–langsung menampakkan keterkejutan. Tubuhnya menegang, sulit bergerak bahkan bernapas Jaejoong lupa untuk beberapa detik. Mata bak musang yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat ditambah senyuman di bibir _namja_ itu.. membangkitkan rasa senang dan sakit bersamaan. Kenapa? Kenapa Jung Yunho berada di sini?

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap mimbar yang kosong karena memang gereja sedang sepi pagi-pagi begini. "Apa di dalam doamu ada namaku?"

'_Yun.. Yunho.._' masih dengan keterkejutannya Jaejoong bergumam tanpa suara. Terus memperhatikan sosok orang yang ingin di hapus dalam ingatannya tetapi sekaligus yang begitu dirindukan. Apa matanya sedang berusaha menipu? Tapi aura kehadiran _namja_ itu sangat terasa, bahkan jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

Yunho memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong. Mengukir senyum di bibir hatinya disertai tatapan merindu yang seolah menusuk tepat jantung _namja_ cantik itu. "_Annyeonghaseyo_ Kim Jaejoong_ie_.. _oraenmanieyo_." [lama tak berjumpa]

**~xXXx~**

Teriakan tawa anak-anak bergaung di sebuah halaman cukup luas di depan sebuah gedung berpapan nama panti asuhan Buyong. Banyak anak kecil terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar halaman. Anak laki-laki bermain bola, sementara anak perempuan dengan mainan mereka sendiri–boneka. Ada pula yang berlari-larian. Mereka semua tampak senang bermain menghabiskan waktu sore ini ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan.

Di sudut halaman tumbuh sebuah pohon tanjung(?) yang sangat besar dengan dedaunan lebat. Rindang. Di bawah pohon terdapat dua _namja_ dewasa duduk di bangku terbuka dari kayu yang sengaja diletakkan dekat pohon. Berbeda dengan tampang ceria para anak kecil yang bermain, dua orang ini malah kelihatan kaku. Wajah datar dan tak sedang membicarakan apapun. Benar-benar canggung. Walau sama-sama merasa risih, tapi keduanya seperti enggan mencairkan suasana–berpikir masing-masing.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk merubah semuanya. Bahkan keadaan semua orang berubah setiap harinya, tak ada hal yang dapat bertahan lama–apalagi sampai selamanya–termasuk hati manusia. Meski sangat-sangat-sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh kurus itu, tapi Yunho tak bisa melakukannya. Banyak hal yang menghambat. Untuk mendapat satu topik pembicaraan yang bagus pun sulit sekali rasanya. Otaknya seolah tak mau bekerja ditambah kegelisahan bercampur bimbang tengah menguasai dirinya. Kau pengecut, Jung Yunho! Makinya dalam hati.

Sementara _namja_ berwajah cantik ini tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Walau tak mau ambil pusing karena kehadiran _namja_ tampan bermarga Jung yang dulu merajai hatinya–sebetulnya hingga sekarang–tetap saja.. seakan hatinya punya pikiran sendiri dan sedari tadi mengirim sinyal ke jantungnya agar berdetak lebih cepat, cepat dan cepat. Ingin Jaejoong mengunci dirinya dalam gudang, tak keluar selamanya. Belum siap. Dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu cintanya, belum sanggup jika rasa sakit kembali mendera dinding hati yang masih menyimpan bekas luka.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Kalau begini terus, tak akan ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Diliriknya Jaejoong sebentar sebelum menarik napas lagi lebih dalam. "Uhm.. sudah tiga tahun."

Ujung bibir kanan Jaejoong terangkat membentuk senyum sinis tipis. Tidak bermaksud sesuatu, hanya kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho terdengar sedikit lucu. Membalas? Apaka yang harus ia katakan? Tak terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seorang anak kecil membuatnya berdiri dengan muka terkejut. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan di umurnya yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan kanak-kanak.

"_Hyung_.. _jja_, bermain bersama kami." Ajak si anak kecil memaksa. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja_ cantik itu mengikuti anak yang menariknya. Mungkin melupakan Yunho yang masih duduk sembari menatap punggung Jaejoong kian menjauh.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa lega.. seperti beban yang menghimpit dadanya berkurang sedikit. Mata musangnya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para anak lelaki. Ada senyum di wajah itu, senyum yang tak ia temukan ketika pertama kali–setelah tiga tahun–melihat Jaejoong. Senyum yang dulu menemani hari-harinya.. member semangat juga mampu menghapus kesedihan di hatinya. Senyum yang sekarang seakan punya harga mahal dan ia tak sanggup membayarnya. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa kini dinding tebal antara dirinya dan si _namja_ cantik, yang mungkin tak akan mampu ditembusnya.

Hah.. entahlah. Seharusnya tak seberat ini. Dulu ia bertekad akan mengakhiri kisah ini dengan '_Happy Ending_'.. tapi rasanya kata '_Happy Ending_' itu melayang-layang jauh di atas langit, tak bisa diraih. Ditambah kecanggungan yang merambati ia dan Jaejoong, semakin sulit. Jaejoong yang hangat.. dia merindukan kepribadian _namja_ cantik itu yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum ceria. Jae.. apa permintaan maafmu itu memaksudkan perubahan sikapmu setelah meninggalkanku? _Jebal_.. _hajimalgo.. bogoshipeunde.. nae _Jaejoong_ie_~ [jangan begini, aku merindukanmu]

**~xXXx~**

Karena berencana akan tinggal lebih lama Yunho meminja ijin pada suster kepala untuk menempati sebuah kamar dan betapa beruntungnya _namja_ tampan berhidung mancung ini ditempatkan di kamar yang sama dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ia hampir melompat kegirangan kalau saja tak melihat _namja_ berparas cantik itu duduk dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar. Padahal langit malam tidak memunculkan bintang-bintang. Tapi sepertinya langit yang sepi sangat menarik bagi Jaejoong.

Selesai merapikan ranjang tempatnya tidur dan meletakkan ransel berisi pakaian miliknya, Yunho berinisiatif mendekati Jaejoong. Berdiri di sebelah _namja_ cantik itu–ikut menatap langit yang seolah tengah bersedih. Memahami perasaan dua _namja_ ini. Hening. Tak ada yang membuka mulut, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Angin malam yang berhembus menerpa keduanya, memainkan helai-helai rambut dan menyebabkan kain tirai bergesekan dengan frame jendela. Sedikit berisik tapi tak mengganggu keheningan yang terjadi.

Yunho menghela napas. Menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang belum bergerak dari posisinya. "_Mianhae_.."

Walau diam, sesungguhnya Jaejoong sadar dan bisa mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak sehingga sepasang permata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata bak musang _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Raut mukanya seolah mengatakan apa-maksudmu-?- yang tentu dapat sangat dipahami Yunho. Berteman sejak kecil tentu mudah baginya membaca ekspresi muka Jaejoong. Tatapan mata Yunho berubah sendu menyiratkan kesedihan yang telah lama terpendam–sekarang keluar tanpa diperintah.

"_Mianhae_.. _mianhatta_.. aku tak pernah bisa peka dan–" Yunho menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali." Kepalanya tertunduk. "Pasti sakit." Imbuhnya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong memanjang, meraih sebuah buku kecil beserta pulpen yang terletak di atas lemari kecil di sampingnya. Dia mulai menulis di buku itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Yunho. '_Gwenchana.. jal jinae_.' [tak apa, aku baik-baik saja]

Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir merah Jaejoong. Biar bibirnya tersenyum, tapi pancaran matanya tak dapat berbohong. Luka itu terlihat di sana.. binaran yang menunjukkan kepedihan. Yunho tahu bagaimana rasanya. Snagat sakit. Apalagi sikapnya dulu sangat acuh tak acuh pada perasaan Jaejoong walau status mereka sahabat dekat. Kenapa Jaejoong masih saja bersikap sok tegar kalau hatinya memang sakit? Yunho tak pernah bisa mengerti hal itu. _Namja_ berwajah cantik tersebut terus mempertahankan senyum meski air mata mengalir di pipinya. Satu hal yang selalu Yunho pertanyakan, namun tak ada jawabannya.

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_.. aku.." Yunho diam. "Jahat."

'_Gwenchana_. _Aku sudah melupakannya_.' Tulis Jaejoong di _note_ kecil itu. Lagi, melengkungkan bibirnya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia sendiri bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Yunho.

Sejujurnya Yunho ingin menolak kalimat Jaejoong. Membantah atau mematahkannya. Tidak bisa! Jaejoong tak boleh melupakan apapun yang menyakut dirinya. Apalagi setelah tiga tahun.. juga luka yang disebabkan kejadian lalu sepertinya membekas sangat dalam. Kalau begini, tujuan yang ingin diwujudkan Yunho tak akan tercapai. Tatapannya masih sendu ke arah _namja_ cantik itu. Sedalam itukah? Sesakit itu? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Kita sahabat! Ah, tidak.. sesungguhnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Yunho menutup matanya sejenak kemudian memandang Jaejoong lekat.

"_Geureom_.. kita masih bersahabat seperti dulu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong terdiam. Bisakah? Setelah semua yang terjadi? Dia balas menatap Yunho, tepat di bola matanya. Senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya dibarengi anggukan yang kemudian disambut senyum manis dari Yunho. Seakan memutar waktu yang lalu, membiarkan kenangan tetap menjadi kenangan–walau menyakitkan.

'_Tentu._'

Jae..

**~xXXx~**

Walau tak ada irama atau getar-getar bunyi keluar dari mulutnya, Jaejoong tetap bersemangat bersenandung seraya menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah mengaduk olahan bahan makanan di dalam wajan. Memasak adalah hobinya, jadi senang hati ia menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi. Memasak juga membuatnya melupakan hal-hal yang dapat mengganggu pikiran atau mengalihkan stress.

Gerakan Jaejoong mendadak berhenti, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya–yang ia pastikan sepasang lengan–dan benda berat bertumpu pada pundak kirinya. Hembusan napas dari seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang menerpa wajahnya. Hangat. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang hilang entah kemana. Bukan kali pertama, tapi tetap mampu membuatnya membeku. Perasaan nyaman mulai menjalar ke seluruh badannya. Perasaan yang dulu sangat sering muncul dalam dadanya, perasaan yang terus menyebabkan bibirnya melengkung sendiri. Suka..

Sementara si pelaku pengganggu aktivitas juru masak kita tampak santai saja. Melihat masakan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah matang, tangan kanannya memanjang kemudian mematikan kompor. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekap tubuh kurus Jaejoong sambil menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari _namja_ cantik itu. Senyum Yunho mengembang. Momen yang paling ia rindukan dan wangi yang seakan telah menjadi candunya–tanpa ia sadari.

"Bukankah dulu kita selalu seperti ini.." ujar Yunho yang tahu kalau Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakannya ini. Dipejamkan matanya menikmati dekapan pada tubuh Jaejoong, mengenang masa lalu betapa intim sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Jaejoong cuma bisa diam tanpa berniat berontak atau menendang _namja_ bermata musang itu jauh-jauh. Kerinduan yang terus berusaha ditekan ke dasar hatinya kini menanjak naik, malah makin tinggi. Pelukan ini.. jujur, sangat dirindukannya. Yunho yang berada di dekatnya, berjalan di sampingnya dan tertawa bersamanya. Apa boleh ia menikmati ini? Meski kikisan perasaan itu banyak, tapi tetap tersisa. Jaejoong tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau cinta itu masih ada.. tersimpan di sebuah ruang dalam hatinya.

Merasa cukup, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Memutar tubuh Jaejoong ke hadapannya dan menatap intens dua permata hitam milik _namja_ cantik itu. "_Jja_, sajikan makanannya. Aku sudah lapar. Aku mau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakanmu pagi ini.. sebelum semuanya sampai di ruang makan." Berbisik di kalimat akhir.

Entah apa yang lucu tapi pemuda bermarga Jung ini terkikik-kikik sambil berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang ada di dapur. Tempat dimana biasanya digunakan untuk mengolah makanan. Duduk manis seraya melempar senyum manis kepada Jaejoong. Tanpa bisa _namja_ cantik itu tahan, bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyum sembari membalikkan badan mau fokus pada masakannya. Haru, senang, gembira bercampur jadi satu memenuhi dadanya yang bagaikan di tumbuhi ribuan kembang yang langsung mekar. Menyenangkan.

Bolehkah.. ku simpan perasaan ini lebih lama?

_**To Be Continued**_

**a/n :** Sekuel from FF "Silent" by Chikuma Asuhara

_Hyungie_~ daku publish disini aja FFnya.. post di fb nggak aman~~~

_Eotteoke_? Semoga suka yah..

Dan sekalian mengingatkan.. FF rikuesanku ku tunggu! Hehehe

Maaf kalau membosankan karena terlalu banyak diksi karena memang beginilah cara penulisanku.. nggak bisa berubah lagi~ walaupun pengin.. huks T.T

Untuk FF "Heart" yang belum ku lanjut.. jujur, aku stress..! *pukul-pukul dada Jeje _halmoni_*

Buat yang baca, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak..^^

_Review please_~~ *bow*

Ada yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol denganku lewat akun fb?

Ebby Mby Binkbinkers


End file.
